


【驼妹】被私生饭跟踪怎么办

by LycorisCemetery



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycorisCemetery/pseuds/LycorisCemetery
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Tian "Meiko" Ye
Kudos: 7





	【驼妹】被私生饭跟踪怎么办

✧二月份的脑洞，太沙雕了……

金赫奎回韩国之后还是会时不时看看粉丝群，虽然满屏的中文他看不懂，但是发的Meiko的表情包倒是挺可爱的。金赫奎存了好多，动不动就发给田野，噎得田野想骂人。

“金赫奎你是真的没素质！”田野发来语音大吼。

“why me 素质？cute～”

韩国人的审美，田野实在不懂，可爱就可爱吧，男朋友对着自己的表情包都能说可爱了，还有什么不能原谅呢？

“iko，go travel？”

世界赛后有一段时间的转会期，田野早早就和EDG续约了，金赫奎则放着自由人的身份等着各大战队来抢AD，总之两个人都难得有假，闲了下来。

“where”

“Japan go go”

“how long”

“3 day”

“ok～”

就这么答应了和金赫奎出门旅游，确定行程之后，约定好了时间，田野先飞去韩国和金赫奎会和，打算一起去日本。结果下了仁川机场，田野就发现自己被拍了。私生饭是真的烦，田野搞不懂自己一个打游戏的宅男是怎么吸引来跟踪私生活的粉丝的，也太可怕了吧，这谁顶得住啊。

本来和金赫奎约好在出口接机的，这下田野只好边走出航站楼边和金赫奎发信息说自己被跟踪了。于是最后田野只好按照金赫奎的指引一前一后地回了金赫奎的家，还绕了一圈从小区后门上去的。

田野进门的时候，赫奎妈妈还在责备儿子怎么不陪着田野一起走，金赫奎趁妈妈转身迎接的工夫，对田野露出了一个苦笑。回来都这么麻烦了，出门怎么办呀？戴口罩只能挡不认识的人，认识他的粉丝，怎么看田野标志性的眼镜都能一眼认出来了。

刚到韩国还不急着出门，田野打算先在金赫奎家休息一晚。家里有金赫奎的哥哥，房间不够分给两个人，晚上田野就和金赫奎睡了一张床。金赫奎时不时拿手机里存的表情包逗他，气得田野压过金赫奎的手臂就要抢手机。闹腾了一阵之后，田野就变成了骑在金赫奎身上的姿势。意识到这一点之后，田野还是有点不好意思，傲娇的小情绪立马偃旗息鼓，红晕渐渐浮上脸颊。

金赫奎明知故问：“iko，why red face？heat too hot？”

“阿尼……”田野总共就会那么几句简单的韩语，这个否定的句子怎么说都带着撒娇的语调，金赫奎听得心里痒痒的，他把田野抱在怀里，蹭了蹭他的颈窝，满足地闭上眼说：“iko，cute……”

田野被自家男朋友的粘人和肉麻弄得挺不好意思，脸越发红了，他拍拍金赫奎的手臂：“金赫奎你又不当人，好热！”

韩国AD的眼睛眯成了一条缝，本来就不大的眼睛看不出是闭是睁，但田野总觉得下一秒这个看起来人畜无害的可爱韩国人要对自己做什么。其实田野是有点小期待的，但他也知道现在是和金赫奎的家人住在一起，他一想到万一和金赫奎做了什么被他的家人发现，背上不自觉冒了一阵冷汗，身体抖了抖。

“iko怎么了？”金赫奎对田野的反应很敏感，他的睁开眼睛，细长的眼部线条里藏着晶黑的瞳仁，关切地看着田野。

田野又被看得脸红起来：“没事……没事……I think tomorrow……”

“how to go out？you，someone follow today？”

“嗯……”田野点点头，看起来乖乖的，金赫奎摸了摸他的头：

“iko……play girl？”

“诶？？！！”田野花了一秒钟处理了一下韩国人五毛钱英语的意思，他想金赫奎是突然想让他玩安妮娜美，还是准备带他去交际女孩子，“play girl？”play boy对应版本吗，金赫奎什么时候这么不正经了。

“wear girl dress，best faker”

金赫奎解释了一遍，田野消化完这句话，一看抱着自己的韩国人正为这个主意得意洋洋呢，田野又想大喊“金赫奎不当人”了。但是得意的韩国AD看起来傻得可爱，眼睛又眯起来，像只吃饱喝足的小猫。

不过这一切想法不过电光火石之间，接下来就是田野知道金赫奎让他穿女装之后的炸毛反应：“no no！no girl dress！”

“why？you have photo，I see！”

金赫奎说自己有穿过女装的照片？田野懵了，俱乐部营业活动那么多，没让他干过这种事啊，反倒是金赫奎，有一次赞助商活动的游戏，他戴了假发又穿了夏威夷草裙，还挺像女装的。

田野一通抗议之后，金赫奎翻出了自己手机里的图片，原来是粉丝PS的那张。给田野看的时候，金赫奎还说着“iko cute”“iko beautiful”之类的话，弄得田野哭笑不得。

金赫奎总说田野可爱，听到田野耳朵起茧习以为常了，但是一次又一次，田野都觉得心里甜丝丝的。

听男朋友夸自己的心情当然很好。田野亲了一口金赫奎让他快点睡觉别烦他了，但金赫奎非要田野答应自己的提议才愿意放人。田野被金赫奎抱着说话，晕晕乎乎的，就答应了。

所以第二天睡到日上三竿，田野睁开眼起床，就看到韩国人早早起来给他买来了裙子。是高中女生的校服款式，田野刚想反驳为什么要穿校服，金赫奎就开口：“我认识的iko永远十六岁，这是十六岁的衣服。”田野有点哭笑不得，明明是要自己穿女装的恶趣味，结果金赫奎说得一脸深情又纯情的样子，根本没有办法拒绝。

水手服款式的校服裙子，短裙遮不到田野的膝盖，双腿间凉飕飕的感觉让他怪不好意思的。戴上波波头的假发，遮住了大半张脸，田野看着这个假发和他的眼镜搭配毫无违和感，完全就是高中女生的样子。可是韩国冬天女生也就穿着短裙和长袜，田野一想到外面的大雪天气，不禁心里发抖。

“hiong～外面 cold”

金赫奎为难了，他是不想田野受冻的，韩国女生习惯了这样的校服，他没考虑到田野是中国人。

“give me your coat”金赫奎刚想要不然还是算了吧，就听见田野开口，又指了指门口衣架上的黑色大衣。

金赫奎觉得自己的心情像拥有了一整片丰美草原的羊驼，羊驼蹄子咯噔咯噔地奔跑着，他习惯性地舔舔嘴角笑起来，拿来那件黑色大衣给田野裹上，两人就出了门。

其实被黑色大衣裹住的田野根本看不出穿了水手服的样子，金赫奎的满足，多半都是看田野完成自己的心愿的满足。波波头假发带在田野头上的遮挡效果大概也就和棒球帽差不多，甚至还不如，但这样新奇的体验让两人都笑起来。

转过机场的入口，金赫奎带着田野去换回原本的男装准备办手续登机。路上还是有昨天的那几个私生粉跟着，金赫奎和田野逮着机会便一路狂奔，这下都喘着气，脸上红扑扑的，也不知是被冬天的风吹的，还是跑出来的。

关上更衣室的门，金赫奎看着田野红扑扑的白嫩脸蛋，把人摁在门板上就亲了上去。直到田野喘不过气轻轻推开他，才发现自己的衣服已经被解开了，他低下头，眼前是散开扣子的白色衬衫，下面是蓝色的呢子水手裙，这幅样子总觉得很色情。田野的欲望微微抬头，就听到自己男朋友无辜地说：“iko要换衣服，我帮你解开了哦。”

金赫奎说完便摸摸田野的头，退出狭窄的更衣室，留出空间给田野换衣服。

好羞耻，差点就要被金赫奎发现了，田野心想。

“金赫奎，这衣服你怎么办啊！”换完衣服出来，田野便色厉内荏地掩饰自己的害羞，把衣服塞进金赫奎的怀里。

韩国AD舔了舔自己的嘴角，慢吞吞地叠好放进了包里：“下次iko有机会再穿啊。”

田野感到背后一阵发凉，心底又痒痒的，和昨天晚上躺在金赫奎怀里一样。田野想起那时候自己在害羞，在心猿意马……他不禁又脸红起来，低着头催促着韩国人赶紧办手续，把人推了出去。

其实田野有点期待“下次机会”的。


End file.
